Stuck On A Submarine
by WhouffleSmutQueen
Summary: Clara and the Doctor are stuck on a submarine for three days as they travel to the south pole to get the TARDIS back. They end up having to share a very small room and a very small bed. Whouffle smut one-shot.


**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, and here is another one-shot! I do not own Doctor Who.**

Being stuck on a cramped submarine was starting to drive the Doctor mad. He had repaired, broken, and repaired again almost everything on the submarine, and he had seen Clara much at all. He was beginning to worry that she was distancing herself from him, but for what reason he wasn't sure. He decided he should go check if she was alright.

He soon found her in one of the hallways talking to a very peculiar looking man. He frowned as he walked up to her and said, "Clara! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where did your jacket go? You need to cover yourself up or you'll get a cold! We wouldn't want you to get sick, now would we?" He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine. I was just returning the coat to this nice young man here. Doctor, meet Andrew. Andrew, meet the Doctor." She said as she held the coat close to her. She didn't want to admit it but she was a bit cold, and the Doctor's scent was exuding from the coat.

The Doctor looked at Andrew skeptically as the young man extended a hand towards the Doctor. "Nice to meet you, Doctor. I owe you my thanks for saving us all, well, most of us."

The Doctor's only reply was, "Hmm. You're welcome, I suppose." He turned to Clara, ignoring the young man's hand. "Clara, we should get going."

She raised an eyebrow at him as she asked, "Going where? We still have a full two days to stay on this submarine, and I was having a nice talk with Andrew here."

The Doctor frowned down at her and said, "Well, to the… the um… the room! I needed to talk to you in the… room."

"Bit keen, Doctor." She said, smirking.

He blushed and raised his hands up in defense. "No, I didn't mean like… I was only going… shut up!" Clara giggled and his face grew redder. "Fine! Have your 'nice talk' with Andrew if you want! I'll just go… fix the engines." He grumbled as he walked away.

Clara shook her head at him before turning back to look at Andrew. "I'm really sorry about your wife, and I hope she gets better soon." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He nodded glumly and said, "Yeah, me too. Thank you for letting me talk to you about it. You can't talk about things like that with the other soldiers. Feelings are a weakness to them. I hope you and him work out your problems too."

She blushed slightly and shook her head. "No, me and him aren't together. Just friends. Yeah," She looked down. "Just… friends."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I better be going. Thanks again, and be careful around some of the men. They've been deprived of women for a long while, watch your back!" He called as he walked off.

-x-

"Could you move over?!" Clara whispered into the darkness of the small room her and the Doctor had to share. "Your arm is crushing my ribs!"

The Doctor shifted and apologized. "We really should've asked for a bigger bed." He mumbled, lying on his bed with Clara practically on top of him.

"I doubt they'd even have a bigger bed." She mumbled back. There was a moment of silence between the two until Clara said, "Earlier, with Andrew…"

"Oh, _that_ guy." The Doctor said grumpily, his hand resting on Clara's back. "I don't trust that bloke."

Cara looked up at him, her head on his chest. "Why? What'd he ever do to you?" She asked.

He averted her gaze as he tried to think of a valid reason for his disliking towards the man. "I don't know, he's untrustworthy. He was probably only looking after you to get into your knickers."

"And you aren't?" She asked playfully with a smirk.

His face immediately went red, and he was thankful for the darkness of their room. "No! I don't… I only… shut up! I'm just your friend." He said, his fingers lightly drumming against her back.

He felt her move and he had to twist his arm out form under her. When he looked back down at her she was facing the wall, her back to him. "Right, just friends." She said. He frowned in confusion before sighing and closing his eyes, willing sleep to come. He opened them again when he heard her say, "He's married. We were talking about his wife, who's sick with the flu, and how she's very close to dying. He said he was concerned because he wouldn't be able to get back to her if she did die, and that he wanted to see her at least one last time to say goodbye. They had had a fight the last time he'd seen her, and he didn't want her to die with those memories of him." She sighed before shaking her head. "It was really sad, what he was telling me. He's a nice guy, and I hope his wife pulls through."

The Doctor turned so her back was pressed against his chest, one hand resting on her stomach. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

She tried to ignore the way his nose was nuzzled against the crook of her neck. They were just friends, he'd said so his self. "For what?" She asked.

"Well, you know. Getting jealous over that guy even though I didn't know the full story." He loved how Clara smelled. It was a mixture of vanilla, sweets, and something that was just so _her_.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow as she asked, "So you do admit that you were jealous?"

He sighed, his breath warm against her skin. "Yeah, I guess I was. I guess I just want you all to myself." He kissed her neck lightly, not even really thinking about what he was doing.

Clara was very surprised. This was not her Doctor. Her Doctor would've gotten flustered and blushed and told her to shut up. What was he doing? She frowned in confusion before turning around, noticing how very close their mouths were. "Are you playing games with me, Chin?" She asked.

"No. Why?" He put a hand on her waist.

"Well, first you say that we're just friends, and now you're doing… this." She looked down at his lips before quickly looking back up at his eyes, thanking her mother's stars for it being so dark in here.

She felt him shrug. "Some would say that I like to use the darkness to my advantage." He was whispering, and she shivered.

"Doctor." She said tentatively. "If this is some kind of joke…"

His free hand went up to caress her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it slightly. "I promise you, Clara, I would never play with someone's emotions like this. I'm being serious." He leant forward to press his lips gently against hers.

Clara frowned as she kissed him back, very confused, but not necessarily complaining. When he pulled away she asked, "What was that for?"

His hearts were beating loudly, enough to make him wonder if she could hear them. He didn't answer her question. He leaned forward and kissed her again, not wanting to lose the courage he had built up.

Clara couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her when the Doctor's tongue slid into her open mouth. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She wasn't even questioning him anymore. She was rather… distracted. She kissed him back fiercely as he moved them so he was on top of her, making sure not to crush her, but still pressing his body against hers. She started undoing his vest buttons, things going quickly but still far too slow.

"Clara," He murmured against her lips, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, pulling him back down to deepen the kiss. She pushed his vest off, throwing it somewhere into the darkness. He pushed his coat off of her shoulders, and she lifted herself momentarily for him to pull it completely off. She started unbuttoning his shirt as he moved down to kiss her neck. "Doctor." She breathed, pulling his shirt off, her hands feeling his chest. Those layers of clothing really covered up his body.

He reached beneath her dress to pull her knickers down her legs, letting his fingernails graze against her soft skin. She brought her hands back up to pick up his head and bring his lips back up to hers. She ran her hands through his hair as he started pulling down his trousers, his arousal no longer restrained by the offending material. He took no time in pulling down his pants and kicking them off, quickly entering her. She moaned and splayed her hands across his back as his hard cock was pushed inside of her.

The Doctor used one hand to keep himself from collapsing on top of her, the other went up to rub her breasts, annoyed at her dress for still being on her. He pulled away, gasping for air as he pushed farther into her. He could see the outline of her features through the darkness. He started thrusting in and out at a slow pace.

"God, Doctor, go faster." He heard Clara whisper in desperation in his ear. He obeyed without hesitation, squeezing his eyes shut as he groaned. Clara kissed him once more to drown out her moans, fearing they would attract the attention of the crew. But she forgot where they even were as he shifted, causing him to fill her up even more. She threw head back, moaning loudly. He pushed into her harder, faster. The bed shook as he slammed into her, her moaning in pleasure with every thrust.

"Clara!" He yelled as he came inside of her, tipping her over the edge. She brought her mouth to his as she reached her climax, slamming their lips together forcefully.

She pulled away as her orgasm passed, laying her head against the hard pillow. She could feel the Doctor's heavy breaths against her neck as he leaned over her. He eventually pulled out of her, the movement making her feel a sudden sensation that she was missing something, and moved them so she was nearly lying on top of him again.

Her hand rested in between his hearts, and she could feel their rapid beats. She closed her eyes as she asked, "Do you shag every girl you lure into your snog box?"

"No, Clara. I don't. I have strong feelings for you, and that was the only way that I knew how to express them. I don't want you to feel like I don't care about you. I do. I really, really do. So no, you're not some replacement, you're not some shag partner, and you're not meaningless. You're Clara, and that means a lot to _me_." He answered, tired of her feeling like some girl he was just using for his amusement.

Clara stayed silent, not really sure how to respond to that. She laid her head against the Doctor's chest and breathed out; feeling like some weight had been lifted. "Thank you." She mumbled, before falling into a very pleasant sleep.


End file.
